Keep it between the lines
by xKLGx
Summary: based on the song by Ricky Van Shelton. Lucas, Keith. Minor reference to Leyton.


**Hey guys! Here is yet another songfic that I felt compelled to do! As you may guess, it's based on the song "Keep it between the lines" by Ricky Van Shelton. I hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

_He was sitting beside me  
In the passenger seat  
As I looked through the windshield  
At the quiet little street _

"Ok Luke, remember what I told you?" Keith asked as he sat on the passenger side of the old truck.

16 year old Lucas Scott looked through the windscreen down the street. It was a beautiful summer's day, not a cloud in the sky. the road was quite, not a car in sight. After weeks of nagging, Keith was finally teaching him to drive and he was more than a little nervous.

Lucas swallowed heavily as he turned to look at Keith and nodded slowly.

_He was smiling so proud  
As he gave me the key  
But inside, I knew  
He was as nervous as me _

Lucas looked at the key that was hanging from his uncle's fingers. His eyes travelled to his face and saw the proud smile that was stuck there.

Keith grinned at Lucas and silently told him to take the keys. He couldn't believe that Lucas was already old enough to drive. It seemed like only yesterday that he was holding him in the hospital just seconds after he was born.

Lucas gently took the keys. Even though Keith was beaming at him, he knew how nervous he was too. He was just better at hiding it. But the proud smile on his face gave him the extra bit of strength that he needed.

_I said, "Daddy, oh daddy  
Are you sure I know how  
Are you sure that I'm ready  
To drive this car now"  
He said, "I'm right here beside you  
And you're gonna do fine  
All you gotta do  
Is keep it between the lines _

"Keith? I'm not sure I can do this. what if I'm not ready?" Lucas panicked. "how do you know I can drive the car? What if I crash into something?"

Keith smiled as he turned himself to face the boy he thought of as his son.

"Luke, I'm here with you ok? There's nothing to worry about? You're going to do fine. I know you will."

He pointed out the windscreen at the side of the pavement and then to the white marker in the middle of the road.

"It's easy buddy. All you gotta do is keep it between the lines" Keith smiled. 

'Cause it's a long, narrow road  
Only the good Lord knows  
Where it leads in the end  
But you got to begin  
So keep your hands on the wheel  
Believe in the things that are real  
Just take your time  
And keep it between the lines

Lucas grinned as the car slowly moved forward. He had an iron clad grip on the wheel as he concentrated on staying in the right position.

Keith grinned from ear to ear as he watched Lucas steadily steer them along the quiet road, pride overflowing from him.

"That's it Luke. Just take your time. Just like that."

_  
I was sitting in my chair  
And sneaking a look at him  
Lying on the floor with his coloring book  
Then he caught me watching  
And he climbed on my knee_Lucas sat on the couch as he watched his son lying on the living room floor working on his colouring book. He had definitely inherited his mothers artistic ability. He couldn't believe it had already been four years.

He watched as his little boy squinted at the picture as he grabbed another crayon to colour with. Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched.

William looked up from his masterpieces and saw that his father was watching him. he gathered the book and his crayons and climbed up onto his dad's lap.

_He said "Daddy, oh daddy  
Would you do one with me"  
Then I hugged him so tightly  
As we turned the page  
Said, "I haven't done this  
Since I was your age" _

"Daddy! Can you help with my picture?" Little William asked.

Lucas smiled as he looked down at his son.

"Sure buddy. I would love to." He said as he squeezed him into a hug. "why don't you pick one out?"

William handed his father a crayon and directed him to which picture to colour.

"You know, I haven't done this since I was your age son" Lucas admitted as he and William worked on the picture.

He said, "I'm right here beside you  
And you're gonna do fine  
Daddy, all you gotta do  
Is keep it between the lines"

William looked up into his dad's face with his deep green eyes and giggled.

"It's ok Daddy, I'm here to help you. All you gots to do is stay between the lines!" he stated proudly.

Lucas laughed. "I'm sure I can do that buddy. Thanks" he smiled as he filled in the lines.

_So we finished the picture  
And I put him to bed  
Got down on my knees and I bowed my head _

"Alright buddy, good job!" Lucas said as the last of the picture was finished. "now it's time for bed" he said as he swung William over his shoulder and jogged up the stairs, the little boy giggling at his father's antics.

Lucas watched as his son settled into sleep and quietly left the room, making the way towards his own.

He knelt at the foot of his bed as he clasped his hands together and prayed. He had been doing this more and more in the last few years. 

I said "Father, oh father, I feel so alone  
Are you sure I can raise him  
With his mommy gone"  
Then the answer came back so gentle and low  
In words of my daddy, from so long ago

"How can I do this?" he whispered into the night. "how can I do this alone? I can't raise him without Peyton, I just can't" he cried as he rested his head against his hands.

"I need her with me. William needs her. Please, give me a sign. Anything" he pleaded.

He then heard a distant voice drift towards him. whether it was in his head or not, he really didn't know. What he did know was that it was Keith who was speaking to him. 

He said, "I'm right here beside you  
And you're gonna do fine  
All you gotta do  
Is keep it between the lines"

"I'm right here beside you Luke. You're doing fine. Just remember that all you have to do is keep it between the lines son."

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he heard the same words from so long ago. He felt a sense of calm wash over him and he repeated the words in his head.

"Thanks Keith" he whispered. 

So keep your hands on the wheel  
Believe in the things that are real  
Take your time, and  
Keep it between the lines

"Dad? Are you sure I can do this?" asked 16 year old William. "what if I hit a tree or an old lady or something?"

Lucas laughed at the familiar scenario "Thanks for the cheery thought son"

William rolled his eyes and looked pleadingly at his father.

"Look buddy. Just remember this ok? Keep your hands on the wheel, take it slow. And then all you gotta do, is keep it between the lines" he smiled. 

Just take your time, and  
Keep it between the lines

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Just in case any of you were wondering, this is in canon with all 6 seasons, and Peyton died having William (although that WILL NOT happen in the actual show if I can help it!) **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
